


when i met you in the summer

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/F, cassie's a cutie and so is deana, characters'll be added, idk there might be more chapters, rule 63 Castiel, rule 63 Dean, so everyone's a girl but sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana ends up chaperoning her younger brother, Sam, to a college tour that's led by a blonde who keeps checking out Sam named Jess, and her shorter friend, Castielle.</p><p>*Sam and Jess is not the main paring, so if you're looking for a Sam/Jess fic, this one is mainly Dean/Cas*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to_the_tardis_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_tardis_robin/gifts).



> I just went on a college tour, and I spent the car ride back texting a friend about fem!Dean and Cas meeting on one of these.

The college campus was hot. Being close to the end of June, Deana supposed it was somewhat normal. She had parked far away from the admissions office in order to be able to park in the shade and make sure no dumb college kids scratched up her ‘baby,’ or her 1967 Chevy Impala that was a hand-me-down from her dad.

Of course, Deana wasn’t here for the college tour that her giant of a brother, Sam, was currently bouncing in excitement for. They walked aways, Deana happy for the staccato shade the trees provided as they made their way to the admissions office.

Deana cursed herself for not bringing sunglasses.

They two entered the admissions office, and Deana was greeted by a blast of cool air as they headed towards the desk. Sam headed forwards to get his form to fill out, allowing Deana to shove her hands in her jeans pocket and look around. 

Maybe wearing jeans had also been the cause for how hot she was. At least she had left her leather jacket at home, and was only wearing two layers, a white top under a red plaid button up that was currently unbuttoned, her boots laced up all of the way.

So maybe today was, in fact, a shorts day, Deana thought as she ran her hand though her short hair, looking about the office before Sam tugged on her arm to pull her back outside. 

Damn him. 

How Sam was even surviving was a mystery. He was only wearing a blue shirt and jeans (Deana had caught a pretty blonde girl checking him out, maybe there was hope for him afterall) but his hair was the question. 

“Gimme five seconds with some scissors, Sam, and you’ll be a man again,” Deana mumbled as the two sat on a bench together, crossing her arms and spreading out her legs in front of her. 

Sam was too busy flipping though the information packet that had presumably been on the reception desk to hear Deana’s remark that she gave him nearly every day. Every other if she was being generous. 

Three girls walked out of the building, a blast of cool air hitting Deana before the doors closed and took it away. There was a short one with black hair and maybe some of the bluest eyes Deana had ever seen in white, high waisted shorts and a cute little flower print top and sandals, hair in a bun and sunglasses pushed back on top of her hair.

There was the blonde who was chucking out Sam earlier, dressed in denim shorts and a grey muscle shirt; Deana caught flashes of either a neon pink bandeau or bra under it. Deana guessed bandeau.

The last girl had red hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a simple, light brown top and navy blue pants on with tiny sailboats printed on them that were rolled up a bit at the bottom, hair valiantly down. 

So Deana wasn’t the only one who had thought it would be a good idea to wear long pants that day. 

The three girls stood in front of everyone as Sam stood, pulling Deana up with him. The tall blonde spoke first. 

“Hello!” She said happily, “Thank you for coming out to Stanford today, even if it is just to tour around campus.”

There were a couple of chuckles from the crowd, one of which came from Sam.

“My name’s Jessica, but call me Jess, and this tour will be split into two groups, mine and Cassie’s, and Anna’s. We’ll let your choose your own groups depending on what you’re interested in and so on and so forth. I will warn you that my tour might take a little long, maybe fifteen minutes or so, but you don’t have to stay for all of it, since Cassie’ll be part of the end bit and it isn’t recommended for people with weak stomachs,” She giggled a bit as Cassie- the girl with black hair- elbowed Jessica in the side, “I’m a sophomore here, majoring in law and minoring in psychology.”

Cassie introduced herself next, “My name’s Castielle, and I’m senior here, majoring in zoology and medical school, minoring in Russian and Psychology.”

Deana took a moment to digest it. From what she had dealt with when Sam took zoology and anatomy in his junior and sophomore year of school, it hadn’t been easy. And neither was Russian from what Deana had seen of it, and the intro class she’d taken in ninth grade, neither was psychology.

Girl was smart, and way out of Deana’s league. It hadn’t ever stopped her before, however.

“My name’s Anna,” the last girl said with red hair, “I’m a junior here, majoring in Music and minoring in Italian, and reminding myself to not introduce myself after Cassie.”

Castielle glared at Anna for that.

“So . . . if we want to go ahead and divide ourselves into groups then we can start the tour,” Jess said with a smile. 

Deana wasn’t surprised that Sam wanted to be in Jess’s group, and Deana was happy because it meant that she could stare at Cassie the entire time.  
They formed somewhat of a circle, there not being many people in their group.

“So I guess we’ll go around and say our name, where we’re from, and what we expect to get out of college,” Jess said happily, looking at Sam. 

There was a silence as Sam turned to Deana along with everyone else.

“Oh! I’m just, uh, uh,” Cassie was looking at her but her gaze flickered to look her up and down, “Just chaperoning this sasquatch here. But Deana.”

Everyone went around introducing themselves, Charlie, a spunky redhead who came alone, Krissy, a brunette who Deana didn’t plan on getting into a fight with anytime soon, and Claire, a sweet, blonde girl who was too girly for Deana’s taste. 

Cassie slid her sunglasses on, the sun hitting her eyes and handing Jess a pair that was in her bag. 

The tour was relatively boring, but Sam hung onto every word Jess said, Cassie staying quiet until they reached the zoology and department, then the medical. Deana smiled a bit at how excited she seemed about her majors.

After the tour was over, Jess announced that if anyone had any questions she would be inside to answer them. Sam nearly stumbled over his feet in excitement to go talk to her.

Castielle staid outside in the sun, however, fidgeting a bit before moving to talk to Deana, licking her lips, “Hello, Deana.”

“Castielle,” Deana said, the name sounding like a mouthful, “Can I call you Cassie?”

The shorter woman chuckled lightly, shifting around a bit on her feet, “I suppose so. Everyone else does. But I know, Castielle is . . .” She thought for a second, “A bit of a mouthful.”

Deana laughed a bit at that, “I can’t deny it.”

“Will I be seeing you around, Deana? Or will it only be Sam?”

Oh man. That was a good sign, “Well, I mean, I don’t know. But yeah, I’ll see you around. It might not be in a class, but I’ll see you around.”

Cassie smiled softly, “I, uh, I look forwards to it, then.”

“How’s class on Saturday night?”

“Deana, I don’t have-”

“Perfect, neither do I.”


	2. just right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deana and Cassie go on their first date, small talk is made.

Castielle was thoroughly engrossed in her book as she waited for Deana, two cups of coffee sitting in front of her. One was for herself, highly sugared and creamed, Deana’s black. Cassie figured that Deana could add what she needed when she arrived.

“This seat taken?” A voice asked, smiling down at her as Cassie jolted out of her reverie, looking up.

“Oh, uh, Deana!” Cassie said, looking up and quickly, and closing her book, marking the page quickly and putting it in her bag, “It’s saved for you.”

Deana smiled, sitting down and putting her bag under the table, “I’m glad you agreed to meet me here.”

Castielle blushed, looking down at her coffee and taking a sip of it, “I’m glad I agreed to it as well.”

Deana took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the bitter drink before putting it back down, “You look really nice.”

“So do you,” Castielle complimented back, looking at the blonde with short hair across from her. She was wearing a black tank top with a olive green button up over it, unbuttoned. Her jeans had rips in it, and she had donned black lace up boots. 

Maybe not the most conventional summer wear, but at least her thighs wouldn’t be sticking to the seat like Cassie’s would because she wore a black circle skirt with a white blouse tucked in. 

A silence spread across the table, the two girls sipping their drinks before Deana broke the silence, “How’s school?”

A smile spread across Castielle’s face as she put the drink down, “Oh, it’s wonderful,” She smiled, “I’m really excited for school to be done, though. I have an internship at a zoo this summer, and I get to be close to all of the animals and feed them and such and study under a surgeon in an animal hospital!”

Deana smiled along with Cassie, “That’s fantastic, Cassie!” Why Deana felt this way to a girl she had met a mere few days again with scattered texts in between as Castielle was normally taken up in all of her schoolwork. 

The brunette smiled widely, a rare occurrence, “Thank you! How’s work for you?”

“Being a waitress? It’s okay, I guess. I mean, there could be better things to do, but I guess it pays for a roof and a bit for Sammy . . . Gotta pay for him to go to college and all, so . . . Every extra penny counts. He’s gotta full scholarship there, Valedictorian graduate and all, but y’know he needs books and stuff. Gonna be a big-shot lawyer one day.”

Castielle didn’t ask about Deana having to pay for her younger brother to go to college, instead, “You’re very proud of your brother.”

“Oh yeah, raised him since he was a baby, y’know? I don’t know if you’ve got any older siblings, but I’m his older sister, so I look out for him.”

“I’ve got an older brother,” Castielle said, “His name’s Gabriel and he’s . . .”

“An older brother?” Deana asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Cassie laughed, “An older brother.”

“What’s he like?”

“Gabriel? He’s . . . Well, he’s about six years older than I am, my parents thought he was a huge handful. Which he still is. Gabriel swears I was an ‘accident’ and shouldn’t have been born for another four years. Uh, I think he works in the porn industry now. The director or something of some huge porn company . . .”

“Which one?” Deana asked.

“Casa . . .” Cassie trailed off, “I think it’s Casa Erotica or something like that.”

Deana smiled, “Wait, really?”

Cassie nodded, “Yeah. I think so.”

“Dude, that’s freaking awesome. I mean, I don’t know if you’re cool with it . . . But that’s pretty awesome.”

Cassie chuckled, “It gives Dad a heart attack.”

“What’s your dad like?” Deana knew she was venturing into territory she didn’t want to answer, but Cassie seemed close to her family.

“He’s a writer for some book series called ‘Supernatural.’” She shrugged, “It’s not that good, but don’t tell him that or he’d kill me.”

Deana laughed, “Your dad seems pretty cool.”

Castielle shrugged, sipping her coffee, “Suppose he is. I mean, he’s still my dad, but he isn’t terribly intimidating. He’s nice either way.”

Deana smiled, “He seems pretty nice.”

“Enough about me,” Castielle said, setting her mug down, “More about you. What do you want to be doing?”

Deana thought for a second, “I dunno. I mean, being an engineer would be cool. I’m pretty good with cars though. It would be pretty nice to be a teacher. Kids aren’t all that bad.”

“I suppose they aren’t awful. I mean, I prefer animals and listening to the stories that the people in nursing homes have to tell.”

“You volunteer?” Deana asked. She was honestly getting farther out of her league by the second.

Cassie nodded, “At the nursing home on Wednesday nights, animal hospital on Saturday afternoons. Do you?”

“Do what? Volunteer?” Deana asked with a small laugh, “Oh, no, I don’t. I mean, I wish I could, but I need to get paid, I’ve gotta-

“Take care of your brother, I understand,” She said, playing with her mug, “That’s what my brother did for me. He’s now a big-shot CEO.”

“The Casa Erotica guy, right?”

Castielle looked up, smiling and nodded, “Yeah. He wanted to be a chef first, but then he found out he could be a business man, keep being skinny, and work with pornstars.”

Deana let out a loud laugh, causing a smile to widen across Cassie’s face, “Can’t say I blame him.”

“I think he’s engaged again.”

“To a porn star?”

Castielle nodded, “Her name’s Kali in real life. I don’t know what her star name is.”

Deana laughed again, “Either way, I’m lucker than he is.”

Cassie blushed, “I- I don’t know, I mean . . .”

“C’mon Cassie,” Deana gave her a smile, “I surprised you don’t have boys and grils lined up outside you door.”

“I don’t really date,” Cassie blushed, looking down, “I mean, and I don’t really like boys like that.”

“Oh,” Deana said, “I like both, so . . . I didn’t know if you were like that too.”

Cassie shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. I like girls specifically. I think boys are just . . . weird.”

Deana raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to have to elaborate on that, Cas.”

Castielle put her cup down carefully on the table, “I don’t understand what there is to elaborate on, Deana. I simply don’t like boys.”

“Touché,” Deana laughed, taking another sip of her coffee.

From that point on, the date went rather smoothly. Castielle excused herself around three thirty, saying she had a four o’clock class that she still had to prepare a bit for. 

“Homework?” Deana asked, smirking as she stood with Cassie, the two making their way to throw away their cups.

The simple question elicited a groan from Cassie, “You have no idea.”

Deana looked at her watch, “You sure you can do it in 15 minutes?”

“I just have to add a sentence, it’ll be fine,” Cassie gave the other girl a small smile.

“Do you . . . Do you want me to walk you back?” Deana offered, holding the door open for the brunette. 

“I- Yes. Thank you,” Cassie said, nodding and slipping her hand carefully into Deana’s hand. Deana gladly took the hand, swinging their hands a bit.

The walk back was silent but not uncomfortable. Deana walked Cassie up to her dorm, watching as she unlocked the door and carefully peaked her head in before opening it up all the way and grabbing her bag, “You can come in,” She said.

“Showing me your house on the first date, huh Cassie?” Deana smiled.

“I wouldn’t say showing you my house, maybe showing you my dorm and my bed is a better term,” She smiled, getting her notes out and quickly scrawling something at the bottom, “Do you also want to walk me to class?”

Deana smiled even wider, “I would love to.”


End file.
